


tomco week day 1

by onetruethree



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cliche, M/M, TomCo Week, my first fic on here wish me luck, rated teen for underage drinking uwu, sorry this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: The first prompt in Tomco Week 7: Boy's Night Out





	tomco week day 1

**Author's Note:**

> tomco week on tumblr created tomco week :)

Tom's picture appeared on Star's mirror. 

"Hey, Marco."

"Hey, Tom. Star isn't here right now, so--"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm over her." He seemed like his usual angry self. "I was just gonna ask if you wanted to hang out again. Last time was pretty fun, so…" His sentence trailed off as his tone changed from angry to slightly embarrassed.

Marco didn't notice. "Uh, sure, I guess. What were you thinking of doing?" 

"Uh, I just got a new video game, but I need a player two."

"Cool. I'm in. I'll be right over."

Tom didn't know why he was so nervous this time around. They had hung out before, so what was different?

Marco arrived in a few minutes through a portal he made with his own dimensional scissors. "I'm ready."

"Um, what are you wearing?"

"What? It's hot down here."

Tom stared at Marco, who was dressed in a gray t shirt and shorts. It wasn't revealing, but it was rare for Tom to see him out of his jacket and jeans. Plus, he realized this was his first time ever seeing Marco's bare legs. 

"So, do you have the game?"

Startled out of his trance, Tom nodded and put the game into the console. 

"Apocalypse of the Damned?" Marco asked. "I've always wanted this game!" 

Tom beamed. "Well, I've been waiting to play it with you. I hoped you'd like it."

Marco laughed nervously, intentionally ignoring the strange tone of Tom's statement. "Yeah, uh, thanks. Let's play then."

"Yep, let's play." 

They chose their characters, and Marco was super excited to shoot zombies and have virtual adventures, rather than ones that could actually kill him. 

8 levels, three boxes of cereal, and two bottles of Mountain Dew later, Tom and Marco were extremely tired. "Tom, we make a really great team. We finished eight levels in less than-'" Marco looked down at the time on his phone, "wait, I've been here for four hours?" 

Tom frowned. "I guess, but it definitely didn't feel like that long."

"It's pretty late, but I don't wanna go home. I'm having so much fun with you." Marco smiled the brightest smile Tom had ever seen, which was saying something because Star was a very bright person.

"Okay, then let's make up our own adventure. What do you do on Earth for some excitement?"

Marco always knew he would never do things that normal teenagers did to have fun. But that was exactly what Tom was asking. And it made him rethink his morals. "Well, teenagers usually go to parties, or drive around, or get drunk, but I'm not sure--"

Tom smiled. "Marco, if you don't want to do any of that, it's fine. But it sounds fun to me. At least the partying part."

Marco thought for a bit. With Tom, he found he was more willing to do things like that. But was that a good thing? "I'm in. Let's go to a party." He wanted to do this with tim, but he was also nervous since he was always seen as the safe kid. His heart pounded, but he grabbed his dimensional scissors and took Tom with him to Earth. 

They found themselves right in front of a house party that Marco knew because of his frequent eavesdropping. He never expected he would be going, but here with Tom, it felt right. 

The party had probably been going on for an hour or so, since it was after midnight, but it was still going fairly strong. Although there were a few passed out kids on the couches, the majority of people were dancing to the overly-loud music, drinking a mysterious liquid from red solo cups, or making out and slowly making their ways to more private areas. As they made their way inside the house, Tom seemed a little overwhelmed, and Marco was freaking out. 

"Wow, humans are crazy," Tom whispered under his breath, and Marco chuckled.

"You're a demon. You torture people for a living."

Tom rolled his eyes. "That's actually a stereotype," he joked, but before he could finish, he saw two guys making out in a corner of the room. Marco followed his gaze until they were both blushing hard. Tom played it off with a laugh, and they both avoided eye contact.

After a couple awkward moments, Tom walked toward a keg and picked up a red cup. "What's this?" He asked, trying to speak over the now even more incredibly music. 

"No, don't--" Marco tried to stop him as he poured himself a drink and drink it, but he was too late. "That's beer. It'll make you drunk." He expected Tom to be surprised by the bitter taste, but it didn't seem like he was. He actually seemed to enjoy it.

"Wow, this reminds me of home." 

Marco laughed. "I bet."

"What does drunk mean?" Tom said as he finished off the cup and started pouring himself some more.

"It means… it lowers your inhibitions, and it makes you do things you regret. I don't really know what it's like, though. I've never been drunk." Marco took pride in this, but he had to admit he actually always wondered what it was like.

Tom handed him the cup. "Let's make a deal: tonight is about having no inhibitions. It's about doing things you'll regret. It's about not being the safe kid." 

Marco was completely stunned. Where did this come from? And how did Tom know that how insecure Marco was about him being the "safe kid"? He grabbed the cup confidently and took a drink. It stung and he wanted to spit it out, but he swallowed. And smiled. "Okay. Deal." He held out his hand and they shook. 

And Marco let his his guard down, along with his common sense. Too many drinks later to even count, they left the house and started wandering the streets.

"Tom?" Marco said almost immediately cementing himself and an introspective drunk. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I guess." Tom gulped, feeling ready to throw up, although he didn't think that was possible for a demon. 

"Are you still in love with Star?"

The question shocked him and made his stomach flip, and he wretched on the sidewalk. Marco started to laugh more than necessary.

"Hey. Stop laughing," he said defensively.

"I guess the answer to my question is a no, then." 

Tom never really wanted to think about that, and it was pretty impossible for him to do so now, so he stayed silent. 

"Let's get you cleaned off, then. And you probably want to drink something other than beer to get that taste out of your mouth." The statement was actually pretty considerate for the state they were both in. 

They soon found a small convenience store, and Marco walked in without remembering he didn't bring any money on this adventure. As Tom cleaned off in the bathroom, Marco looked around for the drinks, but his head was spinning, and he was having a hard time focusing on where he was. Tom soon found him staring at the waters, and shook him quickly awake. 

"Marco, come on, let's go." 

He blinked and had a second of consciousness but soon faded out again.

He woke up in Tom's room in the morning, the demon asleep next to him. Before he could freak out, he observed how cute Tom looked while sleeping. And then the headache started. He sat up abruptly, holding his head. 

"How's the hangover?" Tom asked from next to him, apparently having woke up from the sudden movement. 

"Terrible." He looked up at the other boy for a second to see how he was doing. "Wait, you seem completely fine. That is not fair."

Marco smacked him with with all the strength he could muster. Tom did the same, although was obviously holding back. After a quick wrestling war, Marco was pinned down by Tom, and he winced. Although his headache seemed better for a few seconds, it was now even worse. Tom quickly realized this and sat up, now just simply sitting on the other boy. They made eye contact, and both blushed deep red, until Tom quickly got off. Marco then stumbled off the bed, took out his dimensional scissors, and after saying a quick, "Let's pretend this never happened," stepped into the portal and into his room.

Star was there, as if she was waiting for him. "How was your night with Tom?" She asked, smirking.

Marco tried to pretend like he wasn't suffering from his hangover and retorted, "all we did was play video games."

Star nodded, although she didn't believe him. 

He made his way to the door and opened it, not wanting to prolong this conversation, but before he could leave, Star said, "Try drinking pickle juice. Janna said it helps."


End file.
